


Just Like Santa

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike explains to Willow why he's just like Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Winner of the Best PWP at the Willowy Goodness awards 2014

It was an icy cold wind that blew through Sunnydale, it rattled the windows and howled around the houses, tossing the branches of the trees and biting exposed cheeks. The weather didn’t bother Spike, he could feel the chill in the air but it failed to actually affect him.   
  
The length of his worn black leather duster danced around his feet, billowed out behind him as he made his way up the path to the Summers house, the lights on in the window sending out a cheery glow of welcome.  
  
He let himself in, as he always did, by the back door. The light was off in the kitchen but the smell of egg nog and an empty carton told Spike someone had been busy making with the festive cheer in the room not so long ago. Voices could be heard in the living room and Spike distinguished Dawn and Anya; the absence of a tingle along his spine told Spike the slayer wasn’t home but he could detect two other heartbeats in the vicinity and put it down to the biggest moron to ever walk the face of the earth and Willow.   
  
Passing the doorway to the living room Spike saw Dawn and Anya were busy trying to set up a fake green Christmas tree. There were fake garlands of holly stretched out on the floor, glittering tinsel looping along the sofa and a knot of tree lights on the coffee table. They had their backs to him and were unaware of his arrival so Spike left them to their own devices and prepared to climb the stairs. He had just made it up the first two steps when Xander came into the hallway with a large box in his arms. He paused and stared at Spike for a moment.   
  
Spike braced himself for the inevitable question of what he was doing. There was no good reason as to why he should be going upstairs, but surprisingly the question never came.   
  
“I think I’ve found them,” Xander said instead, turning away from Spike and going into the living room. “Peace on earth and good will to neutered vamps,” he muttered.   
  
Spike’s eyebrows quirked, he wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to hear that or not but either way it was intriguing.   
  
“Oh yes, that’s the box,” Dawn said.   
  
“You can start on the lights now,” Anya instructed.   
  
Xander moaned and complained but Spike had stopped listening. Now at the top of the stairs he made his way down the hallway, aware of the shower running as he passed the bathroom, and entered the last door on the left.   
  
Her scent was overwhelming and Spike stood just inside the door with his eyes closed basking in it. There was a small bowl of potpourri on the chest of drawers that gave of the scent of frankincense and myrrh, there was washing powder and perfume and body spray and a hint of chocolate, there was a half eaten bar by the bed, and above all else there was essence of Willow.   
  
He smiled and flopped down in the wicker chair in the corner stretching out his long legs and crossing them at the ankles as he settled in to wait for her. He chuckled at the sight of the green elf costume that hung on the wardrobe door. His girl had gotten herself a little Christmas job as an elf in Santa’s grotto in one of the shops in town. He had not had the privilege of seeing her don the costume, Willow just turned red and groaned with embarrassment every time he mentioned it and Spike mentioned it often, he found the whole thing highly amusing.   
  
Lacing his fingers together across the flat expanse of his stomach Spike couldn’t help puzzling over the moron’s mumbled comment or wonder why the slayer was out patrolling alone. A slayer alone wasn’t such a strange occurrence they were usually solitary creatures, but not this slayer. She was only as good and as strong as she was because of her support network of family and friends who loved her and risked their lives to help her. Spike rolled his shoulders in a shrug, it was a matter of supreme indifference to him what the slayer was doing, it was the moron who deserved some thought.   
  
It was a well- known fact that Xander disliked him just as much as he disliked Xander. They were always sniping at each other, he usually won being much quicker than the village idiot could ever hope to be. Spike snorted, he was smarter when he was sound asleep than Harris was on his best day. So, a frown creased Spike’s forehead, what as all that peace and good will rot about?   
  
The muffled sound of feet on the carpet outside the door drew his attention and Spike looked up in time to see Willow come through the door wrapped in a fluffy blue towel with her red hair pulled up into a small pony tail.   
  
“Oh!” she exclaimed startled when she lifted her head and saw him sitting there.  
  
Spike grinned at the momentary stalling of her heart before it banged into her ribcage as she jumped.   
  
“Spike,” she pressed a hand to her chest and took a deep breath. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”   
  
“I always swing by, don’t I?” Everything inside him surged at the pleasure in those big green eyes of hers at merely seeing him sitting there. His head titled slightly when he noticed those eyes were red rimmed. “What’s the matter, pet? You’re upset.”   
  
Willow pursed her lips crossly. “It’s not nice to tell a girl she isn’t looking her best, Spike. As a hundred year old vampire you should know that.”   
  
Spike smiled and shook his head. “I never said that, love, that’s impossible, you always look good.”   
  
A light strip of pink coloured her cheeks and Willow lowered her eyes from his face busying herself smoothing out the towel along her stomach.   
  
Compliments Spike had learnt over the last two months, were something Willow had no idea what to do with. She always responded the same way, with pink cheeks or babbling. It was as though she just couldn’t understand why he would say nice things to her. Spike didn’t take it personally, he knew Willow well enough now to know that she was awkward in her own skin and her low self-esteem would always kick in and stop her believing good things about herself, especially when it came to her appearance.   
  
“What’s the matter? Has something happened?”   
  
“Yes,” she said quietly. “Something has happened, Spike.”   
  
He flashed her a wicked smile. “Well, come on over ‘ere love and sit on ole Spike’s knee and tell ‘im what’s what.”   
  
“Sit on your knee?” her eyebrows lifted in amusement.   
  
“Keeping in with the spirit of the season and all that. No reason why little Jewish wicca’s can’t sit on Santa’s knee is there?”   
  
“I suppose not,” Willow said, her fingers closing over the tuck in the towel for a moment.   
  
Spike felt every cell in his body vibrate with urgency, with an all-consuming need to haul the woman walking toward him with those hesitant yet eager steps over his shoulder, topple her onto the bed, rip away the barrier of her towel and sink into her, assuaging the hunger that had been consuming them both for two months now.   
  
Willow had wanted to take things slowly between them, she hadn’t wanted to rush into something and have it blow up in both their faces and ruin the friendship they had built up and it was driving Spike insane. She had refused to tell her friends about them straight off and although that had hurt at first when she had looked at him with those big vulnerable eyes and told him in a small, hesitant voice that she never had anything that was just for her and she wanted to keep him to herself for a little while he had, sap that he was, relented.   
  
He watched as her fingers touched once more to the tuck in her towel and tucked his tongue into his cheek giving her a knowing look. She was of course naked beneath that towel and that made her nervous knowing just how much they could excite each other without even trying.   
  
“I’ll behave myself.” Spike let his legs fall apart and Willow perched on his knee reaching up to remove the band from her hair and let it fall loose around her shoulders the way he liked it.   
  
She stilled as his fingers sifted slowly through the ends of her hair and touched lightly to her bare skin.   
  
“Spike,” she murmured, bringing her body over his and pressing a soft kiss to his mouth.   
  
This woman, her warm flesh beneath his palm, her lips against his; all opened the gateway to new and exciting possibilities Spike was eager to explore.   
  
Shock waves of longing and desire expanded from the pit of her stomach and threatened to overwhelm her as they always did whenever Spike was near her. “Hum,” Willow cleared her throat and sat back blinking rapidly.   
  
“That’s just what I was thinkin’,” he said catching her hand in his and squeezing her fingers gently.   
  
“You expect me to believe that?” Willow asked and laughed at the innocent expression he gave her.   
  
“Come on, enough beating about the bush, out with it, pet. What’s happened?”   
  
Willow took a steadying breath and let it out slowly. “I told them.”   
  
Spike started, that he hadn’t been expecting. True they hadn’t discussed when or how her friends would be informed about their relationship but he had rather expected to be given a heads up to know what he was walking in to. “I see,” he said guardedly, although he didn’t quite see. Spike wasn’t sure where this was going to go.   
  
“Buffy and I had a fight,” Willow confessed drawing absent patterns on his jean clad leg.   
  
She looked so vulnerable in that moment that Spike was driven to pulling her closer where she could rest against his chest and he could indulge in soothing her. She melded to his aching body easily and Spike loved that about her, he loved how she fitted so perfectly to him like a missing jigsaw puzzle.   
  
His head dipped, hungry lips worshipping a path up her neck, his fingers tilting her chin back so that he could cover her mouth with his own. Spike groaned, drawing whimpers of surrender from her as Willow clutched at his shoulder returning his kisses with heated ones of her own.   
  
Everything inside Spike roared to him to let go, to take her, to brand her, to bind her, to make her his. Willow wouldn’t deny him, in this moment her resolve would weaken and she would succumb to him Spike could feel it in her body and scent it in the air.   
  
“Big fight was it?”   
  
It was with a huge effort that Spike managed to restrain himself, Willow wouldn’t want to go to bed with him with her friends downstairs and he wasn’t all that fussed with the idea either. Especially given that this was the slayer’s house and she could return to it at any moment, Spike didn’t much like the idea of very literally being caught with his pants down.   
  
“Yes, you could say that.” Pressing a hand to his chest for leverage Willow sat up again and tucked her hair behind her ear. “We don’t fight, we’re friends. At least we’re supposed to be.”   
  
“I’m sure your still friends,” Spike assured her. Although he couldn’t say that he would be all that upset if Willow decided she wanted to pack up and leave the hellmouth and the slayer behind.   
  
Willow considered for a moment. “When Xander started dating Cordelia back in high school it was awful for me. I loved him them and he would rather be within someone we’d hated that be with me, I was devastated, but he didn’t date Cordy to hurt me. He knew I was unhappy and hurt over it but we didn’t fight about it,” she paused, her lips curling into a small smile. “It wasn’t Xander’s fault that he loved her in a way he didn’t love me and it wasn’t his fault that I loved him either.”   
  
Hearing about her past love for the moron was not the way Spike enjoyed spending his time with her but he knew Willow well enough to know that she was trying to make a point. Unfortunately he also knew her well enough to know that he could be sat in that very chair for the next half an hour and still have no idea what her point was. When Willow started to babble her conversation was like trying to direct a stampede; impossible. It went wherever it went and he just had to try and keep up and untangle her words to make some sort of sense of it all. It wasn’t a particularly difficult task for Spike, not when compared to deciphering Drusilla’s mutterings and ramblings.   
  
“What’s your point, pet?”   
  
“Well, as much as it hurt me Xander was still my friend and I wanted him to be happy. Cordy made him happy. I didn’t say the things about Cordy that I could have, I had plenty of ammunition to use she wasn’t the nicest person in school. But I didn’t say anything because Xander was my friend and friends don’t say those kind of things to each other,” she let out a small sigh of regret. “I don’t think Buffy got the memo.”   
  
“Ah.” He rubbed her arm softly enjoying the little shiver it warranted from her. Now he understood, the slayer had obviously gone all out with her opinion of him which was about as low as his opinion of her was. “Less than polite ‘bout me was she?”   
  
“That’s putting it mildly.” Scowling Willow stood up and rolled her shoulders, pacing across to the window to pull the curtains. “Does she think I’m an idiot? I know who you are, I know all about you. Which is more than I can say for her when she got involved with Angel.”   
  
Spike smiled, a warm glow of appreciation stirring inside him for this girl who had defended him against her best friend. “She’s the slayer, love, I’m a vampire. Its in our nature to fight and hate each other.”   
  
“But I’m not a slayer and I’m not a vampire. I’m her best friend, or at least I’m supposed to be. It is in her nature to fight me too?”   
  
Spike grit his teeth, he really didn’t want to do what came next. It went against everything he believed in. But do it he would because she needed it. “She’s just looking out for you is all, love. Slayer doesn’t want you getting’ hurt and she doesn’t trust me, can’t say as I blame her for that.”  
  
Her eyes met his and lingered. “I trust you.”   
  
Something hot and scorching splashed through Spike’s veins causing him to grip tightly to the wicker arms of the chair so that he didn’t lunge for her and hurt her with his intensity.   
  
Willow must have seen or sensed the abrupt change in him as her heart suddenly accelerating doing nothing to help calm Spike into a more rational state of mind.   
  
“Did you celebrate Christmas when you were human, Spike?”   
  
The sudden change of topic confused him, what with his rampaging libido and all and Spike simply stared stupidly at her for a moment. “Huh?”   
  
“Christmas,” Willow repeated, nervously. “Did you celebrate Christmas when you were human?” Even though she was on the other side of the room Willow still felt extremely exposed to the dark desire she saw clouding Spike’s face. There would be nothing she could do to resist him if he came at her now; she was much more susceptible to him than she had been to anyone or anything in life before. Even in a room full of people Willow felt the raw sexual energy of Spike radiating from him like a beacon and it made her weak at the knees and her willpower dissolved like sugar in water.   
  
“Yeah,” Spike forced himself to nod and concentrate on what she was saying. “Yeah I did.”   
  
“Did you like Christmas?”   
  
“It was always my favourite holiday.” His voice was strained and the puzzling thought of why she was asking helped Spike focus and push his carnal thoughts to the back of his mind. They never went away completely, but he had learnt to defuse them so as not to humiliate himself in public and push Willow too quickly into something she wasn’t ready for. That would only destroy everything he had managed to build with her and Spike wouldn’t let that happen for anything.   
  
“I always had to go over to Xander’s house to watch the Charlie Brown show, we never even acknowledged Christmas at our home. Xander would come and spend some time at mine during Hanukkah though.” Her lips pursed in thought. “Do you miss Christmas? I can’t say that I particularly miss Hanukkah.”   
  
Spike shrugged. “Vampire’s and Christmas don’t really go hand in hand, kitten. Drusilla used to make paper chains sometimes and she liked to have holly ‘bout the place, Dru always liked flowers. But,” he shrugged again. “If you don’t believe in it then its just an excuse to get sloshed and exchange some presents. Doesn’t ‘ave ta mean anythin’, just like givin’ a gift on any old run of the mill day.”   
  
Willow smiled, it was fleeting but Spike always watched her so closely that he couldn’t help but see it. Now the questions made sense to him; she’d gotten him a gift or was going to get him a gift and had wanted to check that he would be open to accepting it.   
  
She headed to the wardrobe to find something to wear and glared ferociously at the elf costume hanging on the door. She glared furiously at Spike when she heard him sniggering behind her,   
  
“No need for that face,” he said openly grinning at her. “Why don’t you ever let me see you in it?”   
  
“If you saw me in it then you wouldn’t have to ask,” Willow responded tartly and glared again when he laughed at her.   
  
“Oh come on,” he wheeled. “I won’t laugh at you.”   
  
“He’s says while laughing,” she pointed out, but smiled in spite of herself. “Sorry, Spike, only Santa gets to see the elves, didn’t you know that?”   
  
“No I didn’t,” he said settling further into the chair to let her know he had no intention of leaving and giving her the privacy she craved to get dressed. He preferred her in the towel anyway. “If you think about it, I’m kinda like Santa.”   
  
Her eyebrows flew up her forehead in surprise and a smile curled her lips. “You’re willingly comparing yourself to Santa?”   
  
“Uh –huh,” he replied cutely, his tongue tucking itself into his cheek.   
  
She let out a long breath and held up her hands in a sign of surrender. “Alright, I’ll give. How are you like Santa?”   
  
“Well,” he held up a finger. “I only come out at night just like he does.”  
  
Willow nodded. “That’s true.”   
  
“I had a red shirt, remember?”   
  
“Yes I remember.”   
  
“That’s two,” he held up the corresponding fingers and waited for her nod of agreement. “Coal black boots just like his,” he wiggled his foot to emphasise his point. “I can travel faster than a human without any old reindeer’s to guide me so that kinda makes me better than Santa.”  
  
Willow sighed and rolled her eyes in amusement.   
  
“And finally,” he paused dramatically noticing that she leant forward ever so slightly in anticipation. “I very definitely keep tabs on whether you’re naughty or nice.”   
  
She laughed and clasped her hands together over her chest. “You’re impossible, Spike.”  
  
“Wanna know what list you’re on?”   
  
Willow shook her head slightly. “I already know what list I’m on. I’m the good girl, remember.”   
  
“Well now, that all depends, doesn’t it, pet.”   
  
“Does it?” Willow was immediately suspicious, he was wearing that innocent look, the one she knew from experience meant he was as innocent as the devil.   
  
“Uh huh,” Spike stretched out in the chair being sure to show his body off to its full advantage for her benefit. Willow was not unaware of it, he could tell by the sharp intake of breath. “What you did to me last night was very nice, but I don’t think it qualifies as good girl behaviour, do you?”   
  
She flushed red up to the roots of her hair and turned away from him her hands pressing to her cheeks to try and cool them down. “Spike,” she muttered.   
  
“You didn’t object to doing it, why object to talking about it?” Spike delighted in making her blush, the bloom of her blood in her cheeks made her even more irresistible knowing that delicious witchy blood was right there beneath the surface just begging to be tasted in much the same way she begged him to taste her. He was not unfamiliar with Willow’s body it was just that he had yet to have her under him, to be inside her, become one with her in the oldest ritual known to man or beast.   
  
“I… it’s just…” Willow floundered completely flustered. She knew he enjoyed teasing her and if she could only control her reaction he would soon get bored of it, but for some reason, even while she was a willing participant in the exploration of Spike’s body the idea of talking about it made her uncomfortable. “If you shut up about it I’ll do it now,” she offered.   
  
The tentative offer got his attention as Willow had expected it would. Spike considered her with eyes that seemed to burn her all over. Willow swallowed nervously.   
  
“That’s an offer I can’t refuse, love.”   
  
She smiled prettily and Spike’s heart clenched in response. She stepped towards him her eyes, her face so expressive, telling him better than words ever could how much she wanted to do this. She filled his dark world with vibrancy and visions of forever that tortured him and kept him awake most days as Spike busied himself trying to find ways to make it real.   
  
Sinking to the floor between his parted legs Willow made sure to distribute her weight as evenly as possible on her knees. The buckle of his belt was cold and the leather worn like his coat. Wordlessly Spike’s hips lifted to enable her to remove his jeans, Willow’s breath caught in the back of her throat at the sight of his erection; it always did.   
  
Involuntarily Spike jerked when she touched him. “Are my hands too cold?”   
  
He chuckled quietly. “Just the opposite, pet. That’s what makes it so good.”   
  
She smiled and dropped her eyes back to his lap. Spike’s skin was luke warm rather than cold as she had thought a vampire would be, it was only when she touched Buffy or Xander and then touched him that Willow could notice the difference in body temperature. Spike was always so smooth, so soft beneath her hands and Willow itched to touch him all over, to explore the body that left her breathless and wondering if perhaps Spike had ever been human at all but had instead been placed on this plane as a God among men.  
  
Spike’s grip on the arms of the chair tightened again at the soft touch of her hand soothing and inflaming his arousal all at once. “You don’t have to worry about hurting me, love. I’m a vampire I can take a little vigour.”   
  
Willow glanced up at him. “I’m more worried about you hurting you,” she said quietly. She touched his hands gently caressing the stiff fingers until he relaxed his grip on the chair. “If you get too carried away you could hold me too tightly or squeeze me too hard and then…” she trailed off, not wanting to mention the chip and upset him; the chip always upset Spike.   
  
The moment she fell silent Spike took hold of her shoulders and hauled her up against him until she filled his arms. His lips captured hers no longer able to hold back the rising tide of passion that filled him at her sweetness, her compassion, her need to try and protect him from himself. There was no-one like his girl, no-one at all.   
  
Willow’s lips parted immediately and she hung on to his arms for dear life as Spike dove inside tasting the intoxication of her and her utter capitulation. Willow’s flesh surged beneath his hands a new hunger born in her.   
  
Suddenly she was squirming against him, wriggling in his grip and Spike released his hold on her the sting of rejection lashing through him.   
  
Panting for breath Willow fell into the arm of the chair her hand pressed to her rapidly beating heart. Sometimes he seemed to forget that she needed to breathe. “Dear God, Spike.”  
  
The tension eased from his shoulders and he pushed her hair back from her face. He was going crazy with wanting her and just for a moment he had thought… Spike stopped his whirling thoughts right there, he had been wrong, Willow wanted him; he knew it and so did she. It was a matter of time.   
  
Slipping off his lap and back between his knees she gave him one last firm stroke before lowering her head and taking him into her mouth. Spike groaned his eyes drifting shut and his hands sliding into her hair, sifting the silky red strands through his fingers.   
  
Her mouth was warm and sweet, her lips soft and devastating; since the very first time she’d done this for him all those weeks ago Spike had wondered how in the hell he had ever lived without it before.   
  
The sensation of Spike against her tongue wasn’t as strange as she had thought it might be the first time, what with him being so cool to the touch. He had a unique taste; dark, exotic, dangerous and since the moment his tongue had first swept her mouth Willow had wanted more of him, she craved his taste as much as the air she breathed. She hear him groan again and doubled her efforts drawing back until just the head of him remained between her lips before relaxing her throat and taking him in as deeply as possible.   
  
“That’s it, love,” Spike ground out. “That’s my girl.”   
  
Her mouth moved hungrily over him and she felt one of his hands untangling from her hair. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the same hand resting on the arm of the chair fingers curled tightly around the wicker and she knew he was holding back, clamping down on the strength of his response. It was empowering to know she could affect a vampire like Spike in such a way.   
  
Finally Spike could hold back no more and he came with a growl and the splintering of wicker beneath his fist.   
  
Willow sat back and stared at the shattered arm of the chair with pursed lips. “I’ll put a throw over it,” she decided. “That should avoid any awkward questions.”   
  
“Sorry.”   
  
“It doesn’t matter.” She smiled at him and leant over to give him a soft kiss. “Now I have to get ready or I’ll be late.”   
  
Spike looked confused. “Late?”   
  
“I have to work tonight the mall is open late for Christmas shopping and a meet and greet with Santa. Don’t you dare come by!” She exclaimed suddenly, horrified at the very thought.   
  
“Rest assured kitten I have no interest in meeting Santa. Besides, there’s a poker game going on at Willie’s tonight I might join that. Probably best I steer clear of a brassed off slayer tonight.”   
  
“She’ll steer clear of me too if she’s got any sense,” Willow told him crossly.   
  
Spike grinned and buckled his jeans. “I’ll come by later...”   
  
Willow nodded eyeing the most hated of elven outfits. Xander told her she looked cute in it which was another reason she didn’t want Spike clapping eyes on her in a green felt jacket and red striped tights. If Spike was to see her as anything Willow most certainly didn’t want it to be cute. She jumped when his arms slid around her waist and he pressed her back into his chest.   
  
“…Help you get out of that thing, what do you say?”  
  
Willow swallowed at the sensation of his voice whispering against her bare flesh. “Yes,” her voice trembled in response her eyes closing when he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder.   
  
“I’ll see you later then. Have fun with the crazy kiddies.”   
  
She made a face at him as he took his leave laughing quietly at her misfortune. “I’d like to see him dealing with little children meeting Santa.” The mental picture cheered her somewhat and she giggled.   
  
xXxX  
  
Kids were exhausting Willow decided plucking the green hat from her head and tossing it on to the table in the staff room. High on sugar from the free candy being handed out and the excitement of actually meeting Santa in his grotto they were little balls of never ending energy.   
  
Glancing at her reflection in the mirror she rolled her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. Pointed ears and brown shoes with curled up toes with a bell on the end completed her ensemble together with freckles dotted over her cheeks. She was lucky that she hadn’t been stuck with the big red circles that boys had to paint on their cheeks to give them that rosy, apple cheeked look.   
  
“I’m going now, Willow,” Terri, one of the other seasonal girls who was also an elf in Santa’s grotto came out of the toilet cubicle sans elf costume. “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay and help you lock up?”   
  
Willow shook her head. “No, that’s alright I have someone coming to meet me, you go on.”   
  
“Ok, see you tomorrow then. Good night.”   
  
“Good night,” Willow waved her off and pulled off her shoes, by the end of the night they really got on her nerves jingling every time she took a step.   
  
Leaving the staff room rubbing at her freckled cheek with her knuckles she padded on her red and white striped feet through the door which led into Santa’s grotto, all white with snow with furry moving reindeer’s, Christmas trees, stars that winked and blinked, tinsel, large brightly wrapped presents, toys and candy canes and complete with a large throne like chair on a slightly raised platform where Santa sat.   
  
A startled scream left her lips and her heart jumped up to her throat when she realised there was someone sitting in Santa’s chair. “Spike! What the hell are you doing, you scared the life out of me.”   
  
“Just visiting,” he said conversationally.   
  
He was sprawled across the chair looking relaxed, comfortable and undeniably sexy with his legs hanging over the one arm. Willow’s lips parted in surprise as she drew closer to him and realised that he was wearing his red shirt, an item of clothing she had thought long gone considering she hadn’t seen it for months and a… she blinked once, twice, sure she was hallucinating. “Are you… are you wearing a Santa hat, Spike?”  
  
“You said only Santa was allowed to see the elves, I did explain to you how I’m like Santa but this,” he pointed to the hat, “Is just in case you’d forgotten.”   
  
She took him all in with amused eyes and a smile curling her lips. Trust Spike to make a Santa hat look sinfully sexy.  
  
“You said you wouldn’t be by,” she reminded him, her hands automatically clutching at her little elf jacket and ripping her pointed ears off as though she could somehow do damage control and he wouldn’t have seen her looking so mortifyingly ridiculous.   
  
“Actually, I didn’t say anything of the kind. I said I would be by to help you out of your little outfit,” his eyes met hers through the dimness of the grotto now illuminated only with colourful lights and the blinking stars. “You said yes.”   
  
Butterflies exploded in her stomach, caught by the dark sensuality of his voice. Willow knew what he was asking and she was powerless to deny him any longer. She found however that she couldn’t speak, was almost afraid to speak but she could show him, she could show Spike how she felt, what she wanted.   
  
She stepped up on to the platform and with hands that trembled slightly, Willow reached up, tunnelling her fingers through his blonde hair so that she could bring his face within reach. The first touch of her lips to his was sweet and warm and Spike reached for her, his hands curling around her hips and pulling her closer. Eyes closed, she shut out everything but Spike, the taste of him, the feel of him. He sent her senses on overload and she was aware of so many details; the silky texture of his hair slipping against her fingers, the hard muscles of his shoulders and the scent of trapped smoke and whisky and oh dear God; Spike.  
  
When he finally drew back Willow was breathing hard. Her whole body felt hot and tingly. Her breasts ached and her brain felt as if it were on fire.  
  
“Willow.” Her name left him like a prayer of thanks and she shivered in response and with a heady sense of power her mouth found his again.  
  
The kiss went from warm to white-hot in the space of a heartbeat. Spike angled his head, his mouth skilled and hungry, so that Willow’s knees weakened and she needed to anchor her hands against his shoulders as his tongue swept into her mouth, stroking, caressing, arousing.   
  
He brought a hand to her breast cupping his palm around her, gently stroking his fingers back and forth across her hardened nipple; she gave a little whimper of pleasure. Spike’s senses rioted at the feel of Willow pressing against him. His arousal expanded, digging into the firmness of her belly; awareness forked down her body like a lightening bolt.   
  
Crushing Willow to him Spike crashed his lips down on hers. Her cry tore through him as he ground himself against her, no finesse, no restraint; moans and groans filling his head.  
  
Swinging his legs round Spike slid off the chair to the floor pulling Willow with him. She arched up against him with a soft cry of pleasure as he tore at her clothes, the overly large red buttons of her elf jacket popping easily under his strength; and then his hands were on her, sliding over her skin, covering her breasts, kneading her flesh as she arched towards him again offering him everything.   
  
Lowering his lips to her breast Spike drew a hardened nipple into his mouth feasting on the engorged flesh and the taste of her, the cries of pleasure she released amplifying his already inflamed body as he dragged the stripped tights and panties down her legs and her fingers tugged at his belt, at his zipper using her feet to help push his jeans further down his legs to his ankles.  
  
Spike only had to touch his finger tips to her thighs for her legs to spread eagerly for him. He tough her lightly, gliding his fingers along her molten heat, the scent of her arousal thick in the air.  
  
He drew harder on her nipple pressing two fingers into her, while another two rubbed shaking circles over the knot of flesh where her nerves converged. Willow writhed, undulating her hips, demanding more, her moans of pleasure pulsing through him until she bowed up, stiffened for an endless moment and came apart.  
  
Spike watched her face fill with pleasure, her cheeks flushed and tiny beads of perspiration scattered along her hairline. She was magnificent in her abandonment her cries of release causing his erection to surge in response.  
  
He came over her and she opened wide for him. Green eyes wide and glazed with heated desire stared up at him, singeing him to the very core as he gripped her behind, titling her hips and bore down on her.   
  
Engulfed in an inferno of hot, wet heat Spike felt his control slip as his face shifted and the yellow eyes and ridges of the demon came forth.   
  
Willow gave a cry of delight her hips bucking beneath him drawing him deeper inside her with a violent shudder.   
  
Spike withdrew all the way out of her then thrust back, fierce and full, riding her wild cry and every scream, echoing them with frenzied rumbles until she reached her peak and red-hot pleasure washed over his flesh when she convulsed beneath him.  
  
Seeing his girl lost to a pleasure of such intensity that he had given her, feeling its force, broke Spike. He tumbled after her into an abyss of ecstasy, emptying himself inside her.   
  
Willow lay there tired and panting her body hot and drenched in sweat, shivering weakly. Balancing over her on his elbows Spike felt shaken, uprooted. He’d never imagined anything could pack such power, that he could register and withstand that much pleasure.  
  
Lost for words he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and smoothed her hair back behind her ears. “You alright, love?”   
  
“Hum,” Willow’s eyes drifted lazily open, she looked at the face of the demon curiously and reached up to smooth across the ridges on his forehead. She had been wondering what being with Spike would be like since the first time he had kissed her, she had thought that the reality of it wouldn't compare with her fantasies, that it would be anticlimactic. If it had been any more climactic, Willow felt she might not have survived it.   
  
“Oh!”   
  
Her sudden exclamation sent a cold wave of dread sweeping through Spike. Had she realised just what she had done and with whom? Was the regret creeping in already? Was she going to dismiss him as a terrible, horrible mistake she would bury in the dark recess of her mind never to be thought of again?   
  
“You ruined it all, Spike.”   
  
He looked confused. “What are you talkin’ about, pet?”   
  
She gave a little sigh and pouted. “Now I don’t have anything for you for Christmas.”   
  
He grinned wickedly. “This is a present I don’t mind experiencing again, love.”   
  
Fingers still playing over his forehead she smiled shyly at him. “We don’t have to wait until Christmas Day do we?”   
  
Christmas Day was a whole week away, Spike thought if he had to wait that long to be with her again he might spontaneously combust. His grin widened. “Looks like’s I’m gonna ‘ave to be careful you don’t wear me out, pet.”   
  
Spike wasn’t sure that she would after sharing the kind of intense pleasure they just had, but much to his delight, he could still make Willow blush.  


End file.
